Ciel the Punk
by TheAwesomeStalker
Summary: What happens when you brainwash the stuffy Ciel with the Sex Pistols? Well, he becomes a uncontrollable, anarchy punk!   Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

Quick overview: Just a compilation of email exchanges between me and my cousin, Shibu-chan~ Was meant to be a rant on why Ciel loves the queen so much, but it turned into a lot more. **Crossover with Hetalia.**

**Warning:**Pure crack! Bad grammar, use of British slang, parodies, nekidness, and YAOI bitchez!

Light- Me, the Awesome Miyuki aka professional stalker! **Bold- Shibu-chan- love you!**

**Now forget the bollocks, here's the crack!**

* * *

><p>Prologue- Wrath of the Anarchy Punk<p>

Ever wonder why Ciel love the Queen so much that apparently looks nothing like the Canadian (what's a Canadian?) $20 bill? He would live a damn right happier life if he didn't care so much and would actually smile that smile that his little waifu likes (back off, he belongs to Sebby)! If I could just brainwash him with the Sex Pistols, he would turn into an anarchy punk and start a riot. But, when the queen's guards attack him, he can just call his workb*tch and he can do anything because he's a self-proclaimed one hell of a workb*tch! And somewhere in the UK, the actual England spits out his tea to learn that his vital regions were destroyed. And no, it wasn't Prussia, who is way too awesome to touch an English dick. (And this was meant to be the end)

* * *

><p>Now that London is destroyed, Ciel is happy punk. He runs around the rumble drinkin some good ol' rum, singing a bad rendition of Anarchy in the UK, and pissing off the poor citizens. Now drunk, he decides to go swim theEnglish Channelbutt naked. Meanwhile, Prussia plans to invade Russia with his awesome 5 meters! But Russia won't allow this, so he nukes him LIKE A BOSS! Unfortunately, West has snapped and turned into a Nazi freak. He plans to dominate the world with a stick. In shinigami world, Grell is acting like a gay imbecile again. Being the sane man he is, Will kindly tells him to "fuck himself". And he does.<p>

Back to the story, Ciel gets tired swimming and drowns. Where was his workb*tch at this time? Suddenly, the sound of afterlife is heard.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Rapist in the English Channel

Miyu

Righto, Ciel is drowning now! He'll probably die soon and this isn't an exaggeration for anything. His cinematic record thingy is playing full screen in HD. Yes, it's playing his really pathetic life. His house burned, he turned emo, he wasted his life investigating sluts and cults, blah blah blah. His lovely house may be destroyed, but he doesn't give a damn about it! He may never get vengeance for his parents, but he doesn't give a damn about! His whole country may speak Japanese for some reason, but he doesn't give a goddamn about! Really, where was his workb*tch at this time? I mean, shite, a fish just bit him! Oh yeah, he never gave a damn about him either. Suddenly, the sound of afterlife emerges. Bloody hell.

* * *

><p>S-C<p>

**For some reason, Grell appears in the water next to himz, and grabs him not to save his life, but to maybe raepe...?**

**Oh yes, and the workb*tch is out shopping with that Elizabeth sl*t.**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

Well, it looks like we have a raepist in the English Channel

He's swimmin in your oceans

He's drownin your people up

Tryna raep em so y'all need to

Hide yo fish, hide yo whale

Hide yo fish, hide yo whale

Hide yo fish, hide yo whale

And hide yo swimmers

Cuz they raepin everybody out here

And in that instance, Ciel punched his convicted offender, flipped the finger, and swam off. "Man, that was some scary shite!" he thought. While swimming, he sang one horrible rendition of God Save the Queen (Sex Pistols ver.). Somewhere in the future, Kate Middleton is choking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Reawakening of Mme. Red**

**S-C**

**Soooo, while Ciel swims, he made it under a bridge, where he meets his workb*tch and the Elizabeth sl*t. The sl*t is having fun crossdressing the workb* are also drug dealing. Selling Advil, and Mucinex. That's badass.**

**Ciel somehow doesn't give a damn about the fact the sl*t's there. Before he mutters a word, Madame Red's ghost comes and drowns Ciel. :D**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Workb*tch, come save me you fuckin arsehole! Stop standing there like dumb shite! I refuse you to flirt with that sl*t! You listenin to me! I'm drowning dammit! Oh my god, she has chainsaw! And a fish bit me again!" shouted Ciel. Unfortunately, the workb*tch and sl*t, both high on a mixture of pain killers, have just realized they have the same fashion sense and plan to open a worldwide chain called *insert title here*

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Soon Madame Red comes closer to Ciel with an evil smile. "Gaaah! This is bloody fuckin naahts!" Ciel cries. Madame Red pats Ciel's:**  
><strong>"Ah, my buttocks!"<strong>  
><strong>While saying, "Ehehehe, Ciely has a firm physique~"<strong>  
><strong>Oh, poor Ciel. :c<strong>  
><strong>So, with Sebby and Elizabeth walking off, talking about how they're new company will work, since they're fucking filthy rich ("Let's call it Pink, Fluffy Waiter! 'Cuz youz a waiter, right...?" Elizabeth says.), Mey-Rin shows up.<strong>  
><strong>"S-stop, in the name of..." Soon Mey-Rin sees the Advil.<strong>  
><strong>"Ahaa~ How much is the Advil?"<strong>  
><strong>Sebby looks at Mey-Rin for a time, and says: " 1 EURO!"<strong>  
><strong>Still on crack.<strong>  
><strong>In a bush, Finnian and Baldroy (with Tanaka) are watching the whole scene.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**So, with that, Mey-Rin (now dressed as a pink loli maid), a workb*tch, a sl*t, started talking clothes at a local cafe, eating scones, tea, and more drugs. *coughmedicinecough***  
><strong>Baldroy nearly choked on his cigarette, watching in shock. "What the blazes is the Mey-Rin doing?" Finnian blinked. Tanaka drank his tea. "Ohohoho~" Finnian blinked again, with a small smile. "I saw Sebast-i-an hold out a box of NyQuil..." Finnian stood up. Baldroy grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Don't be a traitor, you dick."<strong>  
><strong>"AHH! She's inching near my penis! Another raepist!" Ciel screams, somewhere...<strong>  
><strong>"What the hell...?" Baldroy says to himself.<strong>  
><strong>Ciel, still drowning, is once again almost being raeped. Madame Red is bringing Ciel closer to her face, holding the chainsaw, taunting him...<strong>  
><strong>And somewhere in the distance, Pluto is watching this in amusement.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Birth of a Magical Girl!

Miyu

"You are one screwed up lady, you know that?" shouted Ciel.

"So Ciely, yaranaika?" questions Madame Red, face full of ... um excitement.

"Unhand me bloody cunt! I will let you do no such thing! OMG, is that a $^*^%EW#!"

"Mahou Shoujo NyQuil Attack!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Guh, I'll get you next time you fuckin brat!" said Madame Red who is slowly dissolving in cough medicine.

And thus, with the power of NyQuil, Madame Red was defeated.

"In the power of antihistamine, I shall punish you!" yelled Sebby, all clad in a magical girl costume.

"Workb*tch, it's about time you came!" cried Ciel

"That's Mahou Shoujo Kira Kira Workb*tch Bartholomew to you!"

"Eh? Whatever, just get me out of here!"

"No can do, young master. I have become a new man now. And I shall save the world with my twinkling NyQuil wand cuz I'm one hell of..."

"OK, I get! No wait! You can't leave me here in this fuckin freezing water! Mahou Workb*tch something, come back here right now!"

Sadly, Sebby is gone to spread the world with the miracle of NyQuil!

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**The rest of Noah's Ark Circus (except for Sebastian) laughed in amusement.**

**"Oh God, don't yaranaika on me...!"**

**"Iyaaaaa, what should we do, Big Sis?" Dagger said to Beast. Joker also looks at Beast with a smile. Beast shrugs and looks at Doll.**

**"...Father?" She says with a sly smile. Soon, Father nods his head.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Meanwhile~

Miyu

"Willy, Willy! Come here right now!" screamed Grell

"What is it? Are you dying or something? (I really hope so otherwise I wouldn't have to tolerate with this bloody fag anymore)", sighed Will who was reading "How to Handle Dummies for Dummies".

"Bake me a cake!"

"No"

"Pu~ The little brat just punched me in my gorgeous face! It's been a hard day OK!"

"Absolutely not"

"It's not that difficult! You just put some Betty Crocker mix in a bowl of water and microwave it. And poof! Cake is done!"

"We. Don't. Have. A. Microwave."

"Whut? Willy, are you Amish? How do you make Minute Rice, Instant Oatmeal, or better yet, FROZEN TV DINNERS!"

"The hell! Have you become a disgusting American?"

"Wil-li-am~ You promised to bake a cake once, remember?"

"When?

"So the cake was a lie? Oh, in Soviet Russia, the lie is a cake! Haha, I'm so smart!"

"Face meet palm"

Annoyed, Will goes to gather up some marshmallows and make a campfire.

"Flare up and burn it down. From corner to corner with that hellfire. Don't leave a single trace. Burn down even their souls."

"Uh, Willy, what are doing?

"Marshmallow cursing you to hell."

"But we're already in hell. Ouu~ roasted marshmallows~"

"Oh, go fuck yourself! And while you're at, go check the mail!"

And he does. Damn bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**While Grell was checking the mail...and f*cking himself, he took such a long time.**

**William became slight worried. "Where is that damn bastard?" He asked himself. Willam went out to see where Grell was...**

**And there he saw Grell using his chainsaw, behind a bush. Red liquid was oozing out.**

**"G-grell! Are you...Cutting off your penis?"**

**William ran to grell to see Grell, cutting a strawberry cake.**  
><strong>"Wh-where'd you get the cake?" Will asked, a bit embarrassed.<strong>

**Grell smiled. "Teehee, someone mailed it to us."**

**"Who?"**

**"It's Mahou Shoujo Kira Kira Workb*tch Bartholomew!"**

**"...Mahou what?"**

**In the distance, you could hear Mahou whatever laugh and say "Neko! Dont forget Mahou Shojo Kira Kira Neko Workb*tch Bartholomew!"**

**And there it was, a pair of fake nekomimi on Sebby's head. F*ck yeah.**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"See, this Mahou Shoujo Kira Kira Workb*tch Bartholomew person was kind enough to bake us a cake! Unlike you, old man, who apparently does not have freaken MICROWAVE!" said Grell, now super totally excited he has his well-deserved pastry.

"Cakes are baked in ovens, not microwaves you baka." corrected Will

"Itadakimasu~"

Ignoring his partner, Grell took a big bite of cake.

"How is it?" Will questioned

"Mazui..." mumbled Grell who collapsed

Breaking into tears, Will screamed, "Grellllllllllllllll!"

"This can't be happening! He may have been a gay obnoxious sonaofb*tch, but he had always worked hard at his job. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have been nicer to him. Hell, I'd bake him a cake!"

Looking over at his partner's still body once more, William took his stick companion and picked him up with it.

"Oh, well. Better dump you in the English Channel before you rot~ You also stink of NyQuil!"

And if you're wondering about Ciel, he's still swimming for no particular reason. Just a few more miles and he could reach France...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- In France~**

**S-C**

**So, now on Ciel, he was swimming... Yeah.**

**he wasn't out a breath, and started to sing random ords that came to his head.**

**"...so it turned out the lady got raped, yahoo~" he sang. When he reached land he didn't give a damn about the people who looked at him funny.**

**His "glorious" butt started to show, so...**

**"W-wahoo~! What a beauty, honhonhon~"**

**Ciel looked up. It couldn't be. The man winked. "Hello there, mon ami. I am France, but call me Francis. Vous avez l'air très sexy, non?"**

**Ciel didn't understand a word he said. Cuz he speaks Japanese. And English. I think...**

**"What the..."**

**France pinched Ciel's butt cheek. "Aiee! You bloody cunt!" France laughed, not understanding a word, either. "Ehee, I think that means tu es mon papa maintenant~"**

**So, France was dragging naked Ciely down to his house. And somewhere, the Panchira song was playing.**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Parlez-vous Francais? Oui! Parlez-vous Francais? Oui! Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise!" singsong Francis who was still eying at his fresh new piece of meat he's about to fondle with

"I have no idea what you said frog, but go fuck a baguette for bloody sakes!" panicked Ciel

"Pu~ You're starting to sound like Angleterre! Oh yeah, I'm gonna to raep him later in his sleep. Too bad his dick blew-up"

"Croissant face, why is there #%#^$ on the table?"

"Ah oui, that's used to fill up your sweet gorgeous a** which to makes it easier to power my joytoy~ Now let me get my Anglais Capote. Wouldn't want to give you STDs ~ And it's tea flavored that you Brits like!"

"Uhh... S-T-D-s?"

Ciel, now twitching at the mention of getting frog germs, was AT HIS LIMIT.

"Better also get that rose scented lube~ Oi, mon cher! Quel est la probleme?" asked Francis who was opening a packet of rubber

"Don't touch me you cheese eating surrender monkey!" shouted Ciel

And with that, Ciel threw every $^%&%# and &$^&%# object he could possibly reach at the Frenchman.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**So with that France fainted, with a hand reaching out to Ciel.**  
><strong>"Je veux que tu te souviens de moi comme ton papa, mon garçon."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel didn't understand, but with that, he said "Hell no."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel quickly ran out of the house, covered with a blanket of course, and bumped into a man with bushy brows. "This place is fachking nahts!" Ciel screamed.<strong>  
><strong>England blinked. "'fahcking nahts?' I'm pretty sure that that boy ran out of France's direcion..." England got worried. He slowly approached France's house, and there he saw France, lying on the floor, condoms all around him.<strong>  
><strong>"S'il vous plaît ne me quitte pas, en Angleterre ..."<strong>  
><strong>England stepped back cautiously.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Lookie! It's Eyebrows!

Miyu

"I am an anti-Christ! I am an anarchist! Don't know what I want, but I know to get it! I wanna destroy the passer by cos' I wanna be anarchy!" shouted Ciel who was roaming on the streets of Downtown Paris. He's lookin for some booze after jumping off the Pont Royal, spitting at every passing couple, and vandalizing all the street poles. Don't ask why. And no, not that pansy fruity wine shite. Rum. Ale. Gin. Hell, even vodka is good!

"I WANNA BE ANAR... *Crash!*" Again, Ciel bumps into a man with rather large eyebrows and messy hair.

"So you're the punk who destroyed London eh!" England demanded.

"Gyaa! It's eyebrows!" Ciel screamed.

Ciel was now slightly intimidated by the man's eyebrows. I mean, they were massive like caterpillars and they looked like they were gonna jump and attack anytime!

Ciel tried to slip into the alley way, but England quickly put a firm grip on him.

"You aren't going anywhere, lad. After what you did to Big Ben." England pointed at his miserable crotch.

"Not my fault that the queen was bein a bloody b*tch." Ciel back-talked.

"What'd you say to the queen you &^$^%* ?"

Man, this man must love his monarchy. He may look small, but his grip on Ciel made it unable for him to escape.

"You know what, love. You sorta look like my dear America. Mind being my colony?" England said smoothly, licking his lips and loosening his tie.

And this the real reason why Alfred left Artie.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Ciel couldn't believe this. From the sl*t, he heard all about Hetalia. He didn't really recognize France, because he doesn't watch it. But he knew about ENGLAND. Bushy brows! Ciel knew it had to be him.**  
><strong>"So, what's your answer?" England asked.<strong>  
><strong>Ciel knew that England couldn't ever be a seme. Ciely is THE SEME.<strong>  
><strong>"I-I should be asking that!" Ciel yelled. England tilted his head a little.<strong>  
><strong>Then a smile came upon his face.<strong>  
><strong>"O rly...?"<strong>  
><strong>"Y-yeah! You're supposed to be th uke, and I'M THE SEME."<strong>  
><strong>England facepalmed himself.<strong>  
><strong>"Dammit, are you another fangirl?"<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"I can so totally dominate you anytime! Like I do all the time with that lousy workb*tch. I order him, tie him, tease him, whip him, chain him, humiliate him in public, blah blah BDSM shite" Ciel proudly boasted.

"Mmm... BDSM," England smirked, licking his fingers.

A child and grown man in a dark alley way may seem oddly suspicious. But this is_France_ we're talkin bout, so all's well that ends well.

"No no NO! I'm the one who's topping!" Ciel patted his chest.

"You don't know me, boy. I'm the British Empire and I used to dominant 1/3 of this world." England said smoothly, remembering the good ole days where he topped the world.

"That was hundreds of years ago, eyebrows!" Ciel yelled, pushing England to the ground and locking his wrists.

"You know, if you still had a dick, I could make you hard instantly." Ciel whispered into England's ear.

"What are you trying to do? Seduce me?" England laughed.

"You bet I am. I'm like . Only a whole lot less smooth..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Tables Have Turned**

**S-C**

**England suddenly began to blush. "? What the hell does he have to do with this...?"**  
><strong>Ciel shrugged, and as he pulled of the blanket, there was England's waiter outfit.<strong>  
><strong>England was mad. Englad was the one who had to wear the sexy dechu dechu waiter outfit.<strong>  
><strong>England's strength suddenly returned. Ciel smirked.<strong>  
><strong>"Heh. Thought you might've been angry." Ciel laughed evily like the 'seme' he was. Ciel went closer to England, to lick his neck.<strong>  
><strong>Suddenly a hamburger hit Ciel. Hard. Did I mention it had a sticker of the American flag on it? For some silly reason?<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Who the hell threw this disgusting piece of shite at me!" Ciel screamed. Ciel was pissed. Now only was he interrupted in his so-called "British Invasion", but a freaken hamburger hit him!

"Hey Iggy! Yo random naked British dude! Whatcha guys doin?" questioned America, oblivious as ever while munching on a burger and slurping a oddly-colored milkshake.

"America! What in Queen's name are you doing here?" asked England, utterly confused.

"Well... I wanted to crash at the commie's place and nuke his commie ass the American way! But I accidentally ended up at Franny's place! Don't worry, Google maps says it'll be another 1544.44 mi till I'll reach Moscow! And check it out! They have McDonalds here!" explained America, playing teeter on his smartphone.

England and Ciel, still on the ground in an awkward position, looked at America like "Whut?"

Breaking the silence, Ciel stood up with an evil grin spreading "We're playing dress-up now. Want to join us?"

"Oh goodie! Can I be the hero?" exclaimed America. His Nantucket was twitching in excitement!

"Yes you can be the hero. Now on knees!"

"Yes sir!"

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**looked at America, mortified. "A-America? Weren't you on my side?"**  
><strong>America, now in a Speedo, a red cape, and shirtless winked. "No can do, Iggy. Since the war we had, we parted, didn't we?"<strong>  
><strong>England, in a pink bunny outfit, started to sob quietly.<strong>  
><strong>"How did I end up here in the first place?"<strong>  
><strong>Sebastian was watching this up on a building next to them.<strong>  
><strong>"Young master! Have you changed to cross dress like me, Mahou-"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel was annoyed. "No, no, this is different, workb*tch. Like bondage."<strong>  
><strong>Sebby slumbed and walked away.<strong>  
><strong>America stopped him right in his tracks.<strong>  
><strong>"Yo! Butler can be my girlfriend!" Sebby's Nekomimi's lit up. A new effect to the nekomimi.<strong>  
><strong>England ORZ'ed. Ciel turned to England with a smirk. "Become on with me?" Ciel asked.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The New British Sempire

Miyu

"Become on with me? You want me to go on you?" asked a very confused England. The rainy nation, still locked firmly to the ground, thought for a sec and soon, a smirk formed on his face. Oh yes, this was the reawakening of the British _Sempire._

"No no NO! I meant do you become one with me? I heard this once on Russian tele and always wanted to... GYAAA!"

Ciel was cut off immediately asEnglandtackled him to the ground. Now on top of him,Englandbegan to drink in his sight. The tables have turned, non?

"I'm gonna _colonize_you tonight, boy,"England said smoothly, wiping off some drool on his lips.

"Workb*tch! Help me!" shouted Ciel.

Meanwhile on the streets of red light districtParis.

"Wait Mahou Workb*tch something! I have been captivated by your nekomimi ears!" shoutedAmerica. The poor dude was chasing Sebby as the nearby gay bar wooted and cheered for them.

"Ha ha ha, try and catch me my love!" sing-song Sebby, speaking in Mary Poppins accent.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Franny soon awoken as his England as a Pervert senses tingled. He stood up rapidly, grabbed those condoms and ran out the door, finding Iggy where ever his senses took him. England, now licking Ciel (;n;) was enjoying this. Ciel hated this. "MAHOU WORKB*TCH!" Ciel cried.**

**Meanwhile, Sebby was gracefully jumping from table to table, dodging America.**  
><strong>"A Hero needs a sidekick!" America called, running to Sebby, knocking all the drinks on the table. Sebby stopped as America caught up, panting. Sebby lifted his chin. "Oh? Sidekick? What about the other way around?"<strong>  
><strong>America's face turned red. "No matter how hot you kinda look, no!" Sebby leaned closer to Alfred. The gays started wooping more.<strong>  
><strong>France had finally found England...And Ciely.<strong>  
><strong>"N-Not the frog!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Honhonhon~ I zee zhat you are molestzing _mon garçon."_France commented.

_"_Fuck off frog! This is my colony!" England hissed, taking another good lick of Ciel.

"Why are there two old men fighting (and I should be the one toppin)?" Ciel shuddered.

France took a step closer at the scandalicious sight.

"Possezzive aren't zou, _mon cher,"_

"Republic of France, I challenge you to a duel!" England pointed at France, picking up an empty bottle of rum and busting the top.

"I azzhept!" France glared at England, showcasing his impressive variety of condoms.

Ciel just lied there on the ground, staring at the two men fighting.

"Should bust a move? I mean, eyebrows putting a good show just a bottle. Then again, frogface is able to fight with just rubber," Ciel thought, finding this sorta of amusing and _smexy._

Meanwhile~

"Mahou Shoujo Workb*tch Bartholomew Nekomimi! I have a confession for you!" America proclaimed.

"No, my heart actually belongs to young master. But love, I can make an exemption," Sebby said, leaning even closer.

The gays had their eyes glued like it was those mushy day-time dramas.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Frog vs Eyebrows**

**S-C**

**Ciel watched for a while, then summoned his throne. He sat on it, wearing black pants, a king's cape...thingy, and a crown that was loppysided.**  
><strong>France couldn't help notice. "C-Coment sexy! Belle! Alors divine~!" He swooned. England noticed his chance and swung that bottle smack dab on his cheek.<strong>  
><strong>"HA! In your face! Literallly!" England turned to Ciel. "Now how about we go to-"<strong>  
><strong>"Silence."<strong>  
><strong>Slience...<strong>  
><strong>"In order to have me as your colony...or whatever, I have a challenge."<strong>  
><strong>England and France looked at Ciel, puzzled.<strong>  
><strong>"But whoever wins has to let me top!" You pick the challenge because I can't think.<strong>

**Sebastian pecked America on the cheek and then again, began to jump on tables again.**  
><strong>"What? That's it?" A gay yelled. America was left there, mouth wide open. "W-wait! Come back! Sidekick!"<strong>  
><strong>Sebastian pouted and stomped. "I told you, I'm the hero now!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"When waz zhe last zime zomeone zop _moi?" _France thought.

"Baguettedick! You've been dominated since you existed! When was the last time you had a military victory? Oh wait, I meant when was your last _military defeat?" _England replied.

"Connait la revolution? J'ai gagne cretin!"

"F*cking wine-bastard!"

No, this was not how it was suppose to be as the 2 men continue fight with rum bottles and was that a chocolate-flavored condoms?

"Silence!" Ciel halted.

England and France both turned from their rough s** bloody beatings.

"Gosh, adults these days! Anyways, I order you to buy..."

The 2 nations stared closely at Ciel with eager eyes.

"To buy me..."

"Oui, achete quoi pour toi mon petit lapin?"

"To buy me some..."

"For bloody f*cks sake, spit it out lad!"

"To buy me some damn FISH & CHIPS alright!"

They both looked at each other with fierce eye.

"I WANNA TAKE YOU TO THE GAY BAR, GAY BAR, GAY BAR!" sang America, obviously drunk from nursing his heartbreak over Sebby.

"Gayez pride bitchez!"

The bar just cheered louder.

Where was Sebby? Oh yeah, he's probably off doing his duty as one hell of a workb*tch!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Fish & Nukes**

**S-C**

**England began to stomp around French soil...(They're in France arent they?) He stopped stomping.**  
><strong>"Ah! That's it! I'll just make what I created!" So, with that, England began to skip home making fish and chips.<strong>  
><strong>France began to have the same idea. "Ah! Zat'z it! I'll make zhe fish and chipz bezza zhan zhe zilly zore-bought<strong>  
><strong>fish and chipz England zhall buy, honhonhon~"<strong>  
><strong>Whilst the two idiots were on making their fish and chips, Ciel sat on his summoned throne. "I summon the workb*tch!"<strong>  
><strong>Nothing happened.<strong>  
><strong>"I summon the workb*tch!" Still nothing. "W-what the hell? What am I doing wrong?" Then he realized his mistake.<strong>  
><strong>"M-Mahou Workb*tch something! Shiiiite!"<strong>

**America, wasted now, was pole dancing.**  
><strong>No, not like Miley Cyrus ice cream pole pole-dancing. Stripping naked. Boy, was he a hero.<strong>  
><strong>Euros started flying around him. Until the gay raepist came! Oh noez! He smiled slyly at America. He took America in his arms, and America was stunned by this. Russia was looking for England to kill... for some odd reason, and saw America being carried by a known racist in Russia. Russia took out his sink pipe.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"How do I make fish & chips again? Do I bake it or fry it? Might as well stuff it in the oven!"

That was natural demolition of England-san's house.

"At your service, bocchan." Sebby said, popping up from his duties. Heck, the world can wait a sec before every one becomes one with Russia. Da or nyet?

"M-mahou ... oh fuck it! Can you be good workb*tch and make me some fish & chips? I'm bloody starvin!" pouted Ciel, looking all mighty in his chair.

"Fuish ando chippusu! OMG, it's the spirit of Alois Trancy!"

"No you baka! Eh, what are you doing? You're not spilling that shite on me! Gyaaa!"

"Mahou Shoujo NyQuil Attack!"

And with that, Sebby proceeded to purify him by pouring a bottle of NyQuil ©.

So yeah... at the gayz bar.

"Nobody messes with my boy. Da-yo-ne?" Russia smiled, you know fur shur the one that means liek you're so totally dead which is seriously liek totally not cool -From Poland with love.

Russia pulled out his water pipey thingy that had a pretty big red button with the words "**NUKE**"

Russia loved buttons and the joys of nuking were a real delight, da?

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**England's spirit suddenly joined heaven, where he was finally...**  
><strong>"BRITANNIAN ANGEL, B*TCHES."<strong>  
><strong>His imaginary friends was flying right next to him. "Unicorn-kun! Kappa-san~!"<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah, Iggy, go turn S. Korea into little Korea again!<strong>  
><strong>Manchae, Manchaeee~<strong>

**The rapeist suddenly died. Where he had joined the other fellow raepeist...st. Yeah.**  
><strong>America was dropped to the ground, who had his Speedo back on.<strong>  
><strong>Rusiia held out a hand out to Alffie. He gladly took it.<strong>  
><strong>"R-Russia! I'm so glad you came to rescue me," America turned. "Even though I'm the hero." He muttered. He turned back. "but anyways, I really appreciate your help. I guess you did deserve that win of launching Sputnik into space first... And got the first person in space...And dog."<strong>  
><strong>Russia smiled. "You become one with me right now, da?"<strong>  
><strong>America was nervous. "Um... There's someone else."<strong>

**"...Who?" Russia gladly took his many remote of buttons that each said nuke.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- For the RusAme Fangirls

Miyu

"Um... that dude over there," America said, pointing at well... his supposed raepeist. Who is it? Well how the hell am I supposed to know?

"Don't worry comrade! I'll nuke him!" Russia smiled, getting ready to press the nuke button.

"Hahaha, thanks dude! But you know what I just realized? I got the first man into the moon! So in your face commie!"

Russia just smiled. And _smiled._

"And I invented the zipper, insulin, basketball, and the Blackberry and...'

America kept blabbering on. The raepeist just stared.

"Zat iz it! I finally zucceeded making zhe fizh and chipz. Zis iz way bezzer zhan zhat taztelez bartard!" France said in accomplishment.

England, riding his unicorn in the interstellar night, pointed his wand and shouted "Britannia beam!" towards France's house.

That was the end of Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Russia kept on smiling until his face turned a little dark and some purple haze started to pop around. "America-kun, won't you change the subject?"**  
><strong>"...also bionic contact lens... Oh, to what?"<strong>  
><strong>"To something not about America-kun's inventions?"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, right." America looked at the raepist.<strong>  
><strong>"Russia?"<strong>  
><strong>"Da?"<strong>  
><strong>"Button."<strong>  
><strong>WHACCCHA, bye bye raepist~!<strong>

**Ciel was drowsy for a while. Sebby kept his fingers crosed. "Please make him cross dress, please make him cross dress~" Sebby wished.**  
><strong>And when Ciel opened his eyes...<strong>

**France's soul went on to heaven. There, he was naked. Well he had his roses in his usual spot and nekomimi.**  
><strong>England found France. "Gnomeo! (Yes, Gnomeo.) Kappa-san! Attaack~!"<strong>  
><strong>They nodded and flew to France who dodged them and headed for the angelic girls and young boys. |:<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- That Butler, Cosplay

Miyu

"Uhhh, where am I Sebastian? And why am I naked?" Ciel questioned, pretty much back to his regular self.

"Ah, young master. Would you please cosplay in this dress?" Sebby said, crossing his fingers in hopes that Ciel would wear the frilly, pink dress probably from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica._

You know that show where young moe girls are tricked into becoming mahou shoujos and than snap, kill, and die. Yeah... Japan makes great anime.

"Eh? Do did you get from Lizzie? And why are you in one?"

"I wanted to save the world as Mahou..."

"Never mind the bollocks, here's the Sex Pistols!"

Sebby was interrupted as the Sex Pistols started playing from god who knows where.

"God save the Queen! She ain't no human being! There's no future in ENGLAND'S DREAMING!" Ciel singed along, coming back into his punk senses. He now had the urge to destroy sommething. Hehheh, Paris = vital regions.

"Vodka comrade?" Russia asked, nuking the whole red-light district.

"Why not man? And I have Captain America! And what do you have? You have commies!"

America remarked, toasting a glass.

"Пошел на хуй (F*ck you).

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Ciel, once again naked and an anarchy punk, was strolling around France, traveling to Paris. By foot.**  
><strong>Still singing "God Save the Queen." For about 3 hours.<strong>  
><strong>Sebby was following him from behind holding up the dress. "Young Master! I suggest you take the dress! Or this," Sebby said holding up Sailor Moon cosplay.<strong>

**America laughed. "Haha, wut was that...?"**  
><strong>"Oh nothing." Russia said with a petite smile.<strong>  
><strong>"Ah, that's what I thought."<strong>  
><strong>So after a while...<strong>  
><strong>"Become one with me?"<strong>  
><strong>"...Right now?"<strong>  
><strong>"Da."<strong>  
><strong>"...um... Okay~"<strong>

**France smiled. "Honhonhon, ladies~ Puis-je voir votre tag robe? Ah, c'est ce que je pensais, au paradis ~"****  
><strong>**The girls didn't understood what he just said but laughed at his accent.****  
><strong>**England didn't really mind, but continued to fly on Unicorn-kun, and I'm hoping he'll turn into manchaemanchae little Korea~**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Hell no, I ain't wearin this knackers!" Ciel shouted, pointing a gun (where he's get it from?) and shot Sebby in one blow.

Was this the end of Mahou Workb*tch whatever? Tune in next time *shot*

"God save the queen! The racist regime! They made you a moron! Potential H-bomb!"

Ciel continued to sing countless reruns of this song, stepping on Sebby's somewhat still body while blowing on a fag.

"Time to change the song," Ciel thought, hitting his head a couple a times until he came upon a British rap song- "Love me or Hate me"

"Love me or hate, that is the question. If you love me, thank you! If you hate me, than f*ck you!"

Frolicking in the streets of downtown Paris, Ciel suddenly stopped when he saw the nuked red light district.

"Somebody already destroyed the sl*t house!"

Ciel was surprised. He was supposed to destroy Paris!

"Hahaha, I beat you in Tetris commie!"

America and Russia were playing Tetris on their phones as they stroll the rumble of the street.

"America-kun, lookie! The blocks are doing the geddan!" Russia showed America.

"OMG dude, that's like freaken scary!" America screamed, now in fetal position.

Russia just smiled, never knowing his ally/enemy was scared game glitches.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Geddan! Woo hoo~**

**S-C**

**Ciel, now throwing a tantrum, was mad. He started to act a little like Prince Soma...Hell, he always did, didnt he?**  
><strong>"Imma kill that git whoever did this!"<strong>

**"SCAREESCAREEE~!" America started to cry. Russia laughed.**  
><strong>"Its just a game glitch, America-kun."<strong>  
><strong>America stopped crying.<strong>  
><strong>"Ahhh, just like glitches in Black Ops..."<strong>  
><strong>Russia grew silent for a while, then just smiled.<strong>  
><strong>"Sure."<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"I'm mad. Ciel is not happy when he's mad," Ciel just kept grumbling, sitting on a pile of rumble.

"What the hell imma gonna do now!"

"America-kun, do you have a pencil?" Russia asked.

"Yeah dude. Why?" America said, recovering from his Tetris nightmare.

"Check this it out!"

Russia took the pencil in one hand and did impressive twirls and spins with it. It's the amazing hand geddan!

America just screamed louder, banging his head onto a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Soon, Sebby began to rise from the dead. Has this NyQuil princess turn into a cruel evil undead zombie? In a dress?**  
><strong>Sebby smiled evily. He began to limp towards Ciel. Who was a long way from here...And you may ask, 'How do people react to Sebby?'<strong>  
><strong>Well, they became a careless Frenchmen...Of course. Lol.<strong>  
><strong>"S-scaree! First, the movies with Japan, now this!"<strong>  
><strong>America's head became bruised. Very bruised indeed. Russia stopped his hand geddan and twitched. "J-Japan, you say? Please don't speak of him."<strong>  
><strong>America sighed of relief.<strong>  
><strong>"Ah, it's over... What do you have against Japan, commie?"<strong>  
><strong>Purple Haze came.<strong>  
><strong>Oh noez.<strong>  
><strong>"Japan, Japan, Japan~" America sang.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Heh... this picture looks like eyebrows snogging the frog," Ciel remarked, taking a look at his masterpiece. He's pretty much spray painting the destruction, not in the mood to go wild.

"What should I do next. Might as well draw workb*tch in $^%&&% gear."

"B-bbochaann..." Sebby creepily muttered. Just 5 more meters. 5 more crucial awesome meters...

"Nahh... I should draw him in sticken up his delicious arse," Ciel thought, throwing the spray paint can up into the air. It hit straight right on Sebby's forehead. Oh the agony of so close, yet so far.

"Sushi, geishas, Nintendo, anime, manga, BL, comiket, idols, loli chicks, crazy fangirls, Japan, Japan, JAPAN~!" America sang, loving the way that he now found Russia's weak spot.

Remembering the painful Russo-Japanese war, the day Japan kicked his ass, Russia was twitching.

Twitching, which resulted in spazzing out, which resulted into the dreaded GEDDAN.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- America-kun and Ciel-kun**

**S-C**

**Ciel covered the rest of the rubble, full of Eyebrows, Frog, and Mahou. And, and, and... Logos of the Sex Pistols. Lol.**  
><strong>Sebby Zombie limped towards Ciel slowly... Still at it from 7 hours. Ciel stared at the bottles of spraypaint that was empty. Ciel hurled it in the air and it all hit Sebby at once that threw him back 10 meters back! Oh noez!<strong>  
><strong>15 more meters, now.<strong>

**America then stopped talking about Japan as he saw Russia doing the geddan. America's teeth started to chatter as he watched Russia twitch in so many different ways. Upside down, sideways, a horror fest for America. "RUSSIA! H-HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT ?"**  
><strong>Russia kept geddan...ing, and the memories of the war came back to him...over and over. It seemed that Belarus was less scarier than the war... Right?<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Commie overdrive! I repeat, COMMIE OVERDRIVE!" America screamed.

This was really too much for the American as the Russian kept... well geddaning. And was he duplicating! With apparently 20 Russians, America decided to do b-line towards the rock Ciel was sitting.

"That's it! I'm getting the hell out of here!" America ran at the speed of a retreating Italian army.

At a speed like this, he passed Sebby Zombie, pushing him way back behind to 100 meters.

"Heh heh, look at me and my fuckin awesome mansion with lousy workb*tch licken my rubbish bin of a shoes." Ciel remarked, looking at his one hell of a work.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**America saw Ciel's works of art. Plenty and plenty.**  
><strong>"Daaaammnn!" America sang. Ciel turned. "Oh, it's you...Hey, what happened to your Speedo?"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh...I actually dunno. Your art... You have a talent! A skill! Come to NYC, and they'll make you famous."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel snorted. "Heh. Famous? I don't need to be famous, since I already am. I'm Ciel f*cking Phantomhive!"<strong>  
><strong>America tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, who?"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel snorted. "Ah, stupid Americans."<strong>  
><strong>America was still a bit scared. "Um... Phantomdude or whatever, do you know what the geddan is?"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel smiled.<strong>  
><strong>"Geddan...lalalalalalalala la laaa la la laaaa~!" Ciel started to geddan too.<strong>  
><strong>Oh the horror... America's soul left to heaven but his body? It stayed...<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- My Dear American Idiot

Miyu

"Lol, I think I over did."

Ciel took a look at the practically dead American body. Taking a spray paint can, Ciel started to draw on him.

"Well, I might say that I've never killed an American idiot, but I'd say I finally did now! So how's it feel to be dead?"

America was unresponsive.

"Hah, I bet you're jealous that I can speak in a British accent. Well that's the tragedy. Because all you had to do was not throw a F*CKEN TEA into Boston Harbor!"

He just continued to mock America, drawing punk symbols.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Ciel finished the American by spraying a funny moostache and a monocle. "AHAHA, my work is done here~"**  
><strong>Ciel, on top of America, stared for a while. "Hm...It's been a while sinced I topped..."<strong>  
><strong>A smile started to spread.<strong>  
><strong>"Rarr..."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel turned. "OH DEAR QUEEN, IT'S A ZOMBEH." Ciel, who had an unbelievable strength, picked up America and hurled it at Zombeh Sebby. Zombeh Sebby, who was incredibly light, hurled aallll the way back to his crucial 15 meters. America was at the spot where Sebby used to be.<strong>  
><strong>"You American idiot! How could you leave me like that? Did you know how lonely I was?" Ciel picked America up and hugged him as if they were in a very fake soap opera. Russia was walking around, with his fellow 20 Russians, were walking around calling "America-kuun!" And there, he saw America. With another man...boy. HUGGING. Purple haze, oh noez!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- When Russians Attack!

Miyu

"So yeah... what the hell do I do now?"

Ciel was holding tightly onto his precious stud muffin. He apparently had no idea how to handle 20 Russians.

"America-kun, come back to Mother Russia, da-yo-ne?" Russia approached Ciel, circling him.

Ciel was clutching America tighter. And then suddenly, a bright vortex formed in the dark sky and the voice of some batshite crazy dude started to speak.

"God said let there be light and there was f*ckin light! Young brat, take this token and vanish the nonbelievers in the name of me! Kira Yagami! Never forget this f*cken name cuz I'll come back and convert all the damn nonbelievers! That's right Matsuda, I'll get you cuz I am kamisama! BAKAYAROU!"

The vortex closed and a Death Note plunked onto Ciel's head.

"So, I just need to write his name and he dies. Awesome..." Ciel thought, taking America's bloody finger and using it as a writing utensil as he wrote "Ivan Braginski" 20 times.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**...Nothing happened. "W-what the f*ck?" Then it hit him. "T-this is like Busby's Chair! Russians could just break the chair!" The Russians purple haze came. A chorus of kols were ringing. Ciel clutched America tighter. "D-Damn! Wake up, American idiot!"**

**Russias were smiling wider, holding out the broken, sharp, vodka bottles and water sink pipes. Zombeh Sebby was walking faster than before. For some reason, he still had a contract to fulfill... save Ciely, THEN eat him.**  
><strong>So, back to Zombeh Sebby running. Skipping at 4 foot per minute! Zombeh Sebby appeared, his hand over his chest. "Rararara...rarararaaaa..."<strong>  
><strong>"...What the hell did he just say?" Ciel asked, puzzled.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

Ciel decided to check America's pocket for some sort of weapon. And then he found it, his smartphone.

"Hahaha, yes! Behold the phone! Oh bloody god, I'm gonna call Belarusian 911 right know!"

Ciel was super spazzy now. Watching Hetalia with the sl*t was useful after all! Unfortunately, Ciel was too excited that he threw the phone across the air. It hit Sebby Zombeh, pushing him back to that crucial 15 meters.

"NOT THE PHONE!" Ciel shouted.

The Russias advanced closer and blood was actually coming out from the water pipes!

"Bloody hell, what will we do now American idiot?"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Turning Up the Heat!**

**S-C**

**Belarus' Russia senses were tingling. It seemed that all the countries had tingling senses...**  
><strong>"Brother..." She ran directly to him. Even though Belarus was like what? A lot of miles away from France? Lol.<strong>  
><strong>As soon as she saw Russia, or the 20 Russias... She started spazzing out like that video MMD thing we saw.<strong>  
><strong>"OHMEGOD. O-Onii-san! W-Which one do I pick?"<strong>  
><strong>The sight of Belarus started to make all of the Russias cry.<strong>  
><strong>"It's that crazy b*tch! Run, my dear!" Ciel said, clutching America while running. They ended up at an inn in France... "So, what now...?" Ciel asked himself. "Oh yes, topping."<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

So at the rabu hoteru~

"Mmm...so warm snd sticky." Ciel moaned, eating some creme brulee.

Before getting to the real fun, Ciel is chilling in the lobby with his precious boy toy.

"Would you like some my dear American idiot?" Ciel asked with America on his lap.

Defunct America soon had frown on his face.

"Don't you on frown me!"

Ciel opened America's mouth and shoved a spoonful of that dessert. And shoved more and more, simply getting turned on by this.

Outside hid Hungary and Japan in a bush, watching the whole thing from a window. Both had their camcorders on as Japan was sketching his latest doujin and Hungary was suffering from a massive nosebleed. They were in anticipation for some good yaoi/shota fun!

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Oh yeah, Mochimerica is in heaven, along with Neko France and Britannia Angel!**  
><strong>America ended up spitting the creme up.<strong>  
><strong>"Ah, you're revolting, American Idiot!" Ciel turned away, then glanced at America. He wiped the creme off America's mouth with a handkerchief. Ciel tilted head. "What to do...?"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone was in France, weren't they? Hungary's mouth began to drool. "Ohmigod..." Prussia in the bush next to her smiled. "Lol, hurro."<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The Awesome Ore-sama has Arrived!

Miyu

"Prussia, I thought you were nuked?" Hungary was puzzled.

"Yeah... and West's Nazi plan to rule the world failed after Italy played football with his mein stickey friend. So whatcha guys doin?" Prussia asked, his little Gilbird revolving around is his head.

"Prussia-kun, I should be the one asking you why are you here?" Japan asked.

"I was watchin the news and saw the prostie street was destroyed. So the awesome me had to come here!"

Hungary and Japan just ignored him as they watched their yaoi show unfold.

"My my, how rebellious of you to spit at my creme. Seems that you need your well-deserved punishment~' Ciel cooed into America's ear, taking a good lick & bite.

"Hungary-san this is too much!"

"We must get through this my fellow fanboy!"

"You guys are ficken krank like a bunch of hormonal teens!" Prussia pointed at the two.

"Says the guy who seize vital regions!" said both in unison before fainting.

America wasn't entirely dead. No. Inside his idiotic brain had that little spark that told "Hell no! The hero can not be uke!"

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Japan and Hungary squinted closely. "OHMIGOD." Hungary kept repeating. Japan just kept drawing, whilst his eyes were still glued on them. Prussia watched them then at Ciel. "Oh please... Not as good as Germany's old stack of po-"**  
><strong>Hungary threw a pan at him, drooling. "SHHH." She said.<strong>  
><strong>"Hungary-san... When America-kun will awaken, do youthink he'd become a loli yuukai sort of guy?"<strong>  
><strong>"M-Maybe! How's your doujin coming along?"<strong>  
><strong>Japan showed her a page with America topping Ciel.<strong>  
><strong>"It looks a bit wrong in a way...Like the topping?"<strong>  
><strong>Japan was startled. "Y-You think? I thought America-kun would be more of a seme..."<strong>  
><strong>"...True..."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel messed with America's hair and nibbled his neck. Somewhere in heaven, France started to sing. "Ciel and America sitting in a tree, a major nose bleed in 1 2 3!"<strong>  
><strong>As if on cue, Hungary's nose began to bleed. "H-hungary-san!<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Crazy b*tch is K.O."

Prussia squatted next to the Hungary with Gilbird pecking her in her massive pool blood.

"Prussia-kun, take at look at this!" Japan said in rush of fanboy excitement.

"Eh?" Prussia took a look at the window. There he saw Ciel, his approaching face just inches away from America's. His tongue was sticking, showing his many piercings. Their lips got closer and closer.

"Closer, lips, brat, American, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick! Mein gott, I can't stand this anymore!" Prussia thought, running to the inn's entry.

"Where are you going Prussia-kun?"

"The awesome me will step into this sick mess and save the day with my awesome 5 meters!"

Prussia kept running, punching every gay and sl*t in his way and dodging through lamp posts and mail boxes.

"Yes, this mission impossible! I mean, I would never do this West! Maybe..."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- America, how could you?**

**S-C**

**Hungary woke up, Gilbird next to her. "...Huh? Where did Prussia go?"**  
><strong>Japan eyes grew wide. "You should take a look..."<strong>  
><strong>There, theycould see Prussia slowly sneaking up on them, and press Ciel's head MUCH closer. Another nosebleed for Hungary. "A-Again?"<strong>  
><strong>Through the glass, they could hear many mumbles. "I-is that boy cursing at Prussia-kun?"<strong>  
><strong>Prussia started to mumble back, gesturing his hands. "And Prussia-kun is cursing back?"<strong>  
><strong>Japan abruptly began to draw. "This is going to get me rich..."<strong>  
><strong>"Ohno, I ran out of pages!" A notebook hit Japan's head. Prussia was above him. Literally above him.<strong>  
><strong>"P-Prussia-kun! Where'd you get this? And how are you floating?"<strong>  
><strong>Prussia laughed. "Haha, I got it from the reception desk. And from the cursing, I'm so awesome that I defy gravity!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Geez, weird German interrupted our playtime, right American idiot?" Ciel asks America, as dead as ever.

Defunct America had a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong American idiot? Was I too harsh on you?" Ciel started to worry.

Defunct America had a pout on his face.

"Don't you pout at me!" Ciel yelled, ready to slap him only to be punched by the now alive America.

"Oh wow, America-kun fights back!" Japan exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"What you say?" Prussia was eating pancakes from the lobby as he still floated in the air cuz he's awesome as ever!

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Ciel got back up. "What the hell is wrong with you, America?"**

**America smiled... "I need to get back to Russia, my commie~"**  
><strong>Ciel was startled. "No,no, stay with me-" Before Ciel could say anything else, America ran out the door.<strong>

**Hungary woke up. "Eh...? What's happening now?" Japan was sad. :(**

**"A-america-kun ran away while it was getting to the good part... I guess I have to improv the doujin..." And then Japan started to cry in the corner...**


	21. Chapter 20

Has anyone here read Himaruya's other webcomics, Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club and Barjona Bombers? The parody here is based on a game that is a crossover of these series called Noto-sama, where the objective is to strip people hosted by a crossdressing, stubborn boy named Noto Kanazawa and his hyper, also perverted lackie, Yamato Nara.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20- Triple Yaoi Friends<p>

Miyu

Japan was still in his little corner for about an hour whining about how wonderful doujin had gone to a waste. It's the agony of a doujinshika!

"Time to perform seppuku with my g-pen," Japan thought, aiming his pen to his stomach.

Before things go bloody and guts were splattering, Hungary put a soft hand on his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go watch reruns of Junjou Romantica."

"Okai."

"Junjou WHAT?" Prussia asked, falling face first from his floating stance.

"Probably the best anime in the se-ka-i!~" Hungary fangirled.

Prussia was skeptical. Nothing coming out from this crazy chick was anything good!

"It better not be one of those chick flicks!" Prussia grumbled.

"Ah no, it's a lot better than that." Japan assured him.

The yaoi maniacs smiled evilly. Time to show him the awesomeness of guy-on-guy buttsmex!

Meanwhile at the rabu hoteru~

"Grrr, I'm SUPER mad again," Ciel yelled.

He was alone in his bed without his precious American idiot. Really, what to waste time on now!

After rolling and smashing his face on the bed for few minutes, he decided to go back to his first motive: "To get pissed and DESTROY!"

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**So, while Japan, Hungary, and Prussia were walking to Japan's house, Japan started the conversation. "Prussia, do you know what yaoi is?"**

**"Psssh," Prussia snorted. "of course! I mean, I eat it all the time! Ahahah!"**

**Japan raised a brow.**

**"Oh Prussia... That's why we're going to watch THE MARATHON TONIGHT." Hungary and Japan laughed together.**

**"T... That doesn't sound good..."**

**"OMIGOD, THIS IS HEAVEN." Prussia yelled.**

**Japan smiled with a nod. "Hungary, what episode is this?"**

**"Episode 104. About 20 to go!"**

**"Wahoo~" Prussia and Japan yelled in unison.**

**Ciel sat on the bed, for a while now. He was getting awfully bored. Out of no where, a map was summoned. My next victim will be... Ah, perfect." Ciel said with a smirk. **

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

The yaoi4life network was on commercial break now, so the trio was sprawled on a floor full of blood. They broke into a small apartment and were in girl's bedroom with a single tele box screaming "NO BL, NO LIFE!"

"Haha, the awesome me is all covered in blood. Reminds me of the time West beat the living shit out of me after I came home drunk and naked with a baseball bat cuz I thought he was Austria's piano. Ah, good times~" Prussia reminisces.

"But isn't this bliss? I can feel the warmness turn into a pleasant coolness sensation." Hungary says happily.

"I agree with you, Hungary-san. It's quite nice. Now, GROUP HUGZ~" Japan whooped it all out.

They holded hands and hugged each other in that pile of red bliss.

"Fanboys and fangirls forever!" they said together.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Ciel's New Lackie

Miyu

"Yes, this will definitely be my next victim," Ciel smiled evilly.

He was standing in the streets of Downtown Paris showing his glorious naked arse as normal. The cars honked and the ladies looked in disgust, but he doesn't give a damn about it as usual.

"All I need is a lackie." Ciel thought.

Looking through the streets, he saw a man with rather spiky hair chugging a pint of beer and swinging a toy axe.

"Hey you idiotic git! From this day forth, you're my right man!" Ciel pointed at him.

"You're not a scam dude are you? And what do I get?" Denmark questioned.

"All the Swedish porno mags you want! With Ikea furniture!"

"Deal! But I have to be home by 10 otherwise Norge will stave me again!~"

Thus, the 2 became an inseparable duo that will terrorize the citizens of Paris! (And so Den is the new Yamato Nara!)

"Here, take this. I would want you to look like a decent lackie." Ciel handed Den a set of casual American clothing.

"Um... sir, why are you wearing girl clothing?" Den was confused towards Ciel sudden change of clothes.

"Don' I look cute!~" Ciel spoke in cutsey voice. He was all clad in a red sailor fuku along with a detachable ponytail.

"Aww~ Don't play with me!" Den chuckled and blushed slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**The little girl walked in. "Aha~ Dinner was great, right-"**  
><strong>She stared at the three for a while.<strong>  
><strong>"W-Who are you?" She cried, holding her bunny close to her.<strong>  
><strong>Prussia, Hungary, and Japan's eyes were glued to the screen.<strong>  
><strong>She sat next to them, away from the red bliss.<strong>  
><strong>"What are you watching?"<strong>  
><strong>Hungary smiled widely. "The best anime ever."<strong>  
><strong>"The greatest thing on earth."<strong>  
><strong>"The awesomest awesome awesome candy for your eyes."<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

The little girl screamed and reached for cell phone.

Hungary and Prussia just looked at each other in panic.

"Hoshit! What do we do now?"

"I don't know!"

"She'd make a great model for my next loli doujin."

They both looked at Japan and punched in the face.

"Moeeeee!~" Japan screamed before hitting the floor.

The poor little girl was more confused.

* * *

><p>"Sir, who will we attack in this lovely night?" Den curiously asked.<p>

The duo walked in the streets as Ciel tried to search for that person. Ciel concentrated real hard to find his victim and then, there he saw his target!

"This person!" Ciel pointed "Onward we go!"

"Yes, sir!"


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Righto, First Victim!**

**S-C**

**The girl was clutching her Bun-Bun closer to her.**

**"I WILL call the police on you bad guys!"**

**Prussia sat and put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm, she's pretty cute."**

**"Moeeeeee~!"**

**Hungary tilted her head. "What do you mean?"**

**"Moeeee~!"**

**Prussia held Japan by his collar.**

**"The doujin would be about a dude who's completely into LOLI YUUKAI."**

**Japan's face broke into a smile.**

**The others did too.**

**"lol, wut?" Was all the girl could say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel and Denmark were chasing down this guy- who seemed very familiar to Den.<strong>

**"Stop right there!" Ciel yelled. Ciel pointed his finger at the boy.**

**Denmark tackled him. "Raaaah!" The boy yelled.**

**"W-what the hell are you doing, Denmark!"**

**"How does he know my name?" Denmark whispered to Ciel.**

**"It's me, you idiot!"**

**"...Finland? Duuude, when did you turn into a Tsun-Tsun?"**

**"Den, when did you get a girlfriend?" Finland asked.**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Oh, that's not a chick. That's actually GUH!" Denmark was elbow punched in the stomach by Ciel.

"Hey, you look like a bloody girl yourself!" Ciel yelled at Fin.

"Are you calling me an uke!"

Fin and Ciel looked at each other with murderous glare as Den just stranded there like an idiot, smiling and eating Aisu's licorice.

"WHO'S MORE UKE?" both of them asked Den.

Den thought for sec before coming up with a dire question directed towards Fin: "Who tops? You or Sverige?"

"I told you! We're not a couple!" Fin reassured, unaware that Sweden was right behind him.

"Imma gonna take m'wife 'ome."

"Su-san, not now!"

Sweden carried Fin into a tele booth and and it disappeared.

"Was that?" Ciel asked.

"No, that's just my friend Swerige," Den commented back.

"Anyways, mission failed. No mags for you."

"D'awwww!"

Ciel had a jar of Marmite from god knows where and was spreading it on some toast. Den just slapped the contents away.

"What the hell? That was my dinner you git!"

"No way I'll let you eat the spread from hell! My tongue experienced an earthquake, hurricane, tsunami, blizzard, landslide, flood, and heat wave all at once!"

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**"Marmite is baad."**  
><strong>"Says who?" Ciel said, retrieving his spilled marmite. "Agh, it's soiled!" Ciel, on the verge of tears, was very upset.<strong>  
><strong>Denmark rubbed his head.<strong>  
><strong>"Ciel... I don't think I want to be your lackie anymore."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel shot up and held a magazine in his hand. "Oh? Yu sure?"<strong>  
><strong>Denmark eyes popped. "Oh, nevermind."<strong>

**Now Prussia, Hungary, and Japan were all helping with the doujin. "Put me down!" The little girl said.**  
><strong>"Okay, so that girl is going to be genderbended- then there's going to be a man that gets captivated her- I mean him, and so then, he's trying to catchhis attention by buying him ice cream after school. Or something upon those lines."<strong>  
><strong>The little girl's eyes raged with fire.<strong>  
><strong>"Loli yuukai? Pervs!" The girl cried.<strong>  
><strong>"Shhh, keep quiet!" Hungary said, shushing her... while having another nosebleed.<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- The Continued Adventures of Ciel-sama and Lackie Denmark

Miyu

"We're going to make lots of money big time with this doujin," Japan kept drawing and smiling,

"I say we should make fujoshi paradise!" Hungary suggested.

"Nahh, let's buy a lifetime supply of maple syrup!" Prussia suggested

"BL!"

"Syrup!"

"BL!"

"Syrup!"

"Guys, we'll split the money! But I'd rather buy a data of 2-D girls!

Hungary and Prussia were so gonna totally kill Japan. The girl slipped out of Hungary's grip and ran to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Hungary got out her pan, and ade it "slip." "Oh whoops, soorry." Japan fell to the ground, his doujin... unfinished. Prussia grabbed it. "I'll draw the rest! Japan taught me how to draw once!"**

**Hungary nodded."I'll find the girl!"She said, running to find the girl. The girl was running around the house. "Mooom! Daaad!"**

**She stopped. "Crap! Home alone!" Hungary's hands twitched.**

**"Hurro, missy."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel, now recovered from the marmite trouble was pondering on an idea. "Lackie, what do you think? Who's the next victim...? Hey, put that down!"<strong>

**Den, now caught up in the mag, was too busy. "OH YES , PLZ..." Den said to himself. Ciel slapped the mag away.**

**"Answer me, you git!"**

**Den, now sad, stared at Ciel for a while. "The whole Nordics? I dunno, man..."**

**Ciel jerked up. "Ah! Not bad, Den-" Before Ciel could say anything else, Denmark was retrieving his mag.**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"I stole hard cash for those mags!" Ciel slapped the mags from Den's hand again.

Den just pouted and the duo continued to walk.

"Where should we start?" Ciel asked.

"I say we go left!" Den suggested.

And they reached a dead end.

"You git, that's an alleyway!"

"What I meant was right! Yeah, right!"

And they reached another dead end.

"Do you want to bump into walls or something!"

"Let's try left again!"

And they tried all the different possible compass directions.

"Bloody hell, we're lost!"

* * *

><p>"You sick otakus! You won't kill me and display me as a naked figure? Right?" the girl panicked.<p>

"Don't worry! We won't do anything bloody as that. Now be a good girl and let us adults finish our work." Hungary smiled, holding up a maid dress.

The girl whimpered helplessly.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**After continuous "lefts" and "rights", the duo finally made their way to Norway. "Ah, lackie, this is it!"**

**Denmark smiled. "I'm smart, aren't I?"**

**Ciel smiled back. "Nope. :3"**

**Denmark pouted. Ciel knocked on the door. "Denmark is that- ...You have a girlfriend...?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia orked on the doujin... until the girl showed up. "Hungary... why is she wearing a maid's outfit?"<strong>

**"Moe... is the answer I believe."**

**"But she's more of a tsun-tsun." **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- No Ciel No!

Miyu

"Hey Norge! Can I molest you now?" Den banged on the door with his ax since it wouldn't creak.

Norway came and checked the door hole.

"Ah... it's just Anko Uzai. It's 10:01, so you broke curfew. Sorry..."

Norway went back to his living room to finish his Denmark curse doll.

"No way! You can't just leave me here with this chick/dude whatever! NORU-KUN!"

"Your girlfriend is mean. Oh well, why not pay more attention to me for once." Ciel blushed and pouted, kicking a pebble.

"What you say?" Den was all KY and just kept eating licorice.

"That's it! I'm gonna find a victim myself," Ciel ran furiously into the road, unaware of the incoming car.

What will Denmark do next?

1. Keep eating and smiling.

2. Save him.

3. Burn Norge's house in hopes of getting his attention.

* * *

><p>"Now just do this," Hunagry showed the girl the Moe Moe Kyun gesture.<p>

Tired, the girl just complied for once.

"Moe Moe, Kyun!~"

And that blasted a massive hole in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Denmark's licorice started to move around. "Eh?" Denmark muttered not seeing Ciel.**

**His licorice jumped out of his hand and went to the front of the incoming car. The car ran er... DROVE, in front of the licorice and swerved into a candy store.**  
><strong>Ciel watched in amazement. "D-Den... Did you just throw the licorice in front of the car...?"<strong>

**Denmark walked a bit closer to Ciel. "Uh...sure?"**

**Ciel ran up to Denmark and gave him a manly bear hug. Denmark, after 5 seconds, realized what had happened.**

**"M...my licorice!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, who could ever forget the Moe Moe Kyun?<strong>

**"W-Whoa!"**

**Hungary looked at the hole, then the girl. "You're... a moe tsundere-chan, a bit of an ore-sama... Ah! A Tsunmoe -sama~"**

**Prussia's hands were rapidly doing the finishing touches. "Volume 1... Almost out! Ahaaa!"**

**The girl sighed. "Whew, that means I dont have to do this any-"**

**Hungary's smile broke as she was holding a swimsuit and a nurse's outfit. "pick."**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"I can't believe you saved me lackie! How could I ever repay you?"

Ciel was still hugging Den tightly. They were like this for an hour as Ciel kept crying tears of joy.

"Li-co-rice..." Denmark sobbed, missing his treat.

Suddenly, a straw doll with many pins and a note plunked onto Den's head.

"Is that suppose to be me?" Den bended down to take the doll and unfolded the note.

It read: "Go to hell. From Norway with Love."

Den shivered. Norge is such a sadist.

"I say, where should we go my Danish lackie?" Ciel wiped a tear.

"Anywhere but here!" Den blurted.

"Could you buy me ice cream?"

"Sure."

And the duo proceeded to walk together, hands interwhined.

**Good ** ❣** End **

**(Wait, it's not over yet!)**

"Tsunmoe-sama Vol.1 On sale now!" Prussia practiced his commercial break for the upcoming Comiket.

"Pick one my dear. Or do you want me to pick for you?" Hungary threatened her.

The girl whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"Oi Japan! What are you doing?" Prussia shouted at Japan who was now occupied on a PC.

"I'm developing an eroge to be bundled with vol.1"

"Nice job Japan!"

"Hey, let me take a look!" the girl pushed Hungary and went to the monitor.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- So this is the End?**

**S-C**

**So here it was, maybe the final ending. Sebby was half zombie half butler, serving people in Hell. America was happily with Russia. England...or should I say, Britannia Angel was happily on his Unicorn, flying alongside gnomes and fairies. On the other hand, Nekomimi France, was at his cloud crib, drinking wine and moongazing. As Britannia Angel flew near the moon, france watched in amazement, and finally shouted "FRANCIS APPROVES."**  
><strong>Now onto Ciel and Denmark, who are almost done on their story.<strong>  
><strong>The waitress came with their bill. Ciel looked at it, ignoring the various 0s'. He smiled. "Den, it's on you, isn't it?"<strong>  
><strong>Den happily eating a banana licorice sundae, smiled. "Wutt?" Ciel showed him the bill.<strong>  
><strong>Denmark nodded. "Oh yeaaah. I have the money!"<strong>  
><strong>He reached into his pant pocket...<strong>  
><strong>"...Damn."<strong>  
><strong>"What is it, lackie?"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel's smile faded as he saw Denmark's wallet full of licorice.<strong>  
><strong>"I only have 20 liic on me. You?"<strong>  
><strong>"YOU SONOFAB*TCH!"<strong>

**The girl's smile faded away. Well, was she smiling?**  
><strong>"Is that me...? Genderbended?"<strong>  
><strong>Japan nodded, unaware of how kids feel when they see this sort of stuff.<strong>  
><strong>"And.. who's the guy...looking at me in the background?"<strong>  
><strong>"Ah, that's Kyo'nne, the Loli yuukai dude. A high schooler."<strong>  
><strong>And after 5 seconds, Japans head crashed.<strong>  
><strong>"OH CRAAAP, you weren't supposed to see that..!"<strong>  
><strong>Prussia and Hungary looked at the picture drooling, and when they realized Japan's mistake...<strong>  
><strong>"Y-Yeah, Japan! Good job!" Hungary cried.<strong>  
><strong>"Way to go, Japan." Prussia nodded his head.<strong>  
><strong>"How do you think..."<strong>  
><strong>"Chizu."<strong>  
><strong>"...Chizu feels about this?"<strong>  
><strong>Hungary laughed. "Ahaa, Chizu means 'show.' "<strong>  
><strong>"Sh-shaddup!"<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Lol, so it continues...

Miyu

"Spit at the damn cash you bloody son of tart!" Ciel kept choking Den using his cravet, swinging him back and forth.

"If we do the math, one licorice is worth .00125 cents," Den panicked, showing his brilliant Nokia calculator.

"Fag, that won't pay for all we f*ckin ate!"

Den wasn't really paying attention; his eyes were glued to a pretty Swedish girl passing by.

Ciel had enough. He ripped off his detachable ponytail and stripped down naked. The people of Norway proceeded to make witty comments. Den's vision cracked.

"You know what, I feel the urge to destroy this establishment."

* * *

><p>"Chizu is a cute name, not that I care," the girl pouted.<p>

"So tsun-tsun!" Hungary and Prussia awed and nosebleeded together.

"For your info, my name is Chizu..."

The girl was interrupted by Japan's fanboyingness.

" Mmm... this is getting to the best part~" Japan drooled.

"I will destroy that blasted game!" The girl ran over and messed with the keyboard.

"Chotto... STOP IT!"

"MOE MOE KYUN DELUXE!"

That was the end of Japan's PC, which went to heaven and crashed onto France. Iggy laughed in amusement.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- Norway, Enemy #1**

**S-C**

**Den's eyes grew wide. "Ummm."**  
><strong>Ciel lifted an eyebrow. "Well? Take me home! Act like those sappy dudes in soaps!"<strong>  
><strong>Denmark looked away, threw 5 liic at him, and ran home to Norge.<strong>  
><strong>"Lackie!"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel pouted and put his hands on his hips. "Looks like I got to go solo now, unless Norway gets a little visit."<strong>  
><strong>A smile spread upon the young master's face.<strong>

**Japan's head tingled. "Th-the game...The eroge...!"**  
><strong>Prussia and Hungary laughed. "How cuuute!" Prussia exclaimed.<strong>  
><strong>"And I didn't even tell her to~!" Hungary shrieked.<strong>  
><strong>Prussia stole a pad and pen from Japan and began Vol.2.<strong>  
><strong>Hungary was holding the nurse's outfit and the swimsuit. Also, a neko costume. :3<strong>  
><strong>"Try again, Chizu-chan~!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

So yeah, Ciel pissed again. He took the nearest wine bottle, drank it all, and busted the bottom. After an hour of table flipping and fork attacks, the restaurant was in ruins.

"Norway, I'm coming for you," Ciel smile widened.

"If I try one more outfit, could you guys please leave?" Shizu questioned in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up tsun-chan!" Prussia was ruuning out of patience.

Shizu snatched the neko costume and went to the closet to change.

"Good thing I saved it on a flash drive. Now I can work on it with my tablet!" Japan exclaimed.

"Uh... I'm done," Shizu blushed and walked in embarrassment, accidentally crushing Japan's PC.

"TABLET-CHAN!" Japan screamed and huddled in a corner sobbing.

"Now do the Nekomimi Mode song!"

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Ciel, strolling around Norway, once again naked, was drunk.**

**"*Hic* I'm comin for you, *Hic* Denny. "**

**He forgot that it was Noraway...Yes, Noraway. lol, typo~ Dun want to correct it~**

**Ciel knocked on Norway's door. Norway answered, staring at Ciel. "Dude. Small."**

**"Oh shaaaddduppp!" Ciel said. "Mines is way biggeeer thaan youurs!"**

**Norge lifted a eyebrow. "Why are you here?"**

**Ciel hiccuped. "Gimme my lackie!"**

**"...Den?"**

**Hic. "Whatevaaa. I need himmm." Norway glanced to Denmark, behind the door, sobbing ohsoquietly, nodding no.**  
><strong>"He's not here at the moment."<strong>  
><strong>"Then where iss heee, yu giittt!"<strong>  
><strong>Norway stared at Ciel.<strong>

**Prussia took out his iPod Touch, went on YouTube, and the song started to play.**  
><strong>"No."<strong>  
><strong>"Come onnn." Hungary pleaded.<strong>  
><strong>"No way in hell!"<strong>  
><strong>Prussia turned it up louder.<strong>  
><strong>"N-nekomimi mode, nekomimi mode..." She started to sing.<strong>  
><strong>Hungary fainted. Prussia squealed like a fangirl. Japan couldn't help but take a picture.<strong>  
><strong>"So cuutttee~"<strong>  
><strong>Tsunmoe-sama was going to be a success.<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- The Agony of Mathias Kohler

Miyu

Norway just slamed the door on him. He went to Den, who was hiding in the kitchen.

"Anko, there's a package of licorice in the front. Would you mind and fetch it for me?"

"Licorice! Oh boy, let take it!" Den forgot about his horror and ran to the door.

"Li-co-rice~!" Den unlocked the door only to be opened immediately by rather innocent-looking Ciel. Good thing a door chain separated them.

"Denmark-san, I brought you some licorice. Would you try some?"

"Um, Norge already made some for me, so ..."

"LIAR!" Ciel snapped and started to jerk door chain.

"NORU-KUN! HELP ME!" Den screamed.

It wasn't everyday you saw the self-proclaimed King of Scandinavia scared out of his guts. Norge decided to relax and savour this torment.

"Open the doooor now,"

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!"

By that time, Den had lost what's left of his sanity and began to slammed the door over and over.

Norge was amused. He took out a notebook and pen and began to write: The Agony of Mathias Kohler, a tragedy. It later became a best selling novel in Norway.

* * *

><p>"Now to the Renai Circulation!" Hunagry held up a skimpy one-piece bathing suit.<p>

Chizu fainted on Japan's netbook.

"This is my last resort," Japan aimed a butter knife at his stomach only to be slapped be Prussia.

"Japan! Get a hold of yourself! You can't commit suicide in girl's bedroom! Here, take this."

Prussia handed him his mac. Japan cried.

"Can I marry you?"

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Denmark looked at the damaged Ciel, who was now unconcious. "N-Norge...? Wh-what do I do with Ciel...?"**  
><strong>Norway, working on the sequel, looked up. "Huh?"<strong>  
><strong>The box of licorice, now out of Ciel's grasp, was now in Denmark's...<strong>  
><strong>Denmark slowly opened the lid. There was store bought licorice from the store nextto the ice cream parlor. He ate one. "Oh crap... Why did I kill him?"<strong>  
><strong>"But he's not dea-"<strong>  
><strong>"SHUTUP NORGE. I'M HAVING A MOMENT."<strong>  
><strong>And than Norge shut up.<strong>  
><strong>Denmark ate more of the licorice, that wasn't poisoned. Suprisingly.<strong>

**"W-why not in the Yamato Nadeshiko cosplay?"**  
><strong>"Because, Chizu-chan. I said so."<strong>  
><strong>"F-f-fuwa fuwaru, fuwa fuwari..."<strong>  
><strong>Hungary fainted with a squee.<strong>  
><strong>Prussia looked at Japan. "I'm sorry, but I'm too awesome for you."<strong>  
><strong>Japan, ignoring Prussia, went straight for the new Macbook.<strong>  
><strong>Prussia pouted. "I would rather pick a PC.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"These licorice are good," Den kept eating, practically ignoring the somewhat dead Ciel lying on the floor.

"What are you gonna do with the boy?" Norge asked.

"What boy?" Den looked to his left to see a f*cked lookin Ciel.

"OHMIGOSH, there's a dead dude next to me!"

"Baka," Norge faced palmed and continued his writing.

"What do I do? Cremate him? Dump him in the rivers? Or should I test out my new sports car on him?" Den thought, thinking about running over Ciel with his new Zenvo. He liked that idea and proceeded to pick him up only to be choked by the now reawakened Ciel.

"Norge, it's a zombeh! I repeat, it's a zombeh!"

"Heh, America gave me a movie deal. Wicked."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, do you have anything against Macs?" Japan hugged the Mac.<p>

"Dude, chill. I'm just sayin that PCs are more awesome," Prussia gave defensive look.

"Don't worry Macie, you're way hotter than a PC. And I mean it seriously," Japan touched RAM.

"Who puts a damn apple on a computer? And are you seducing it?" Prussia was mortified.

"Nani?" Japan started to lick the screen.

"Yeah... have fun, but you might want to go to another room," Prussia went back to see Chizu's little cosplay concert, who was now dressed up as Hatsune Miku.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29- The Agony of Mathias Kohler, Part 2**

**S-C**

**Norway was amused. "Lets see what happens when he bites you."**  
><strong>"NORGE...!"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel smiled wickedly.<strong>  
><strong>Denmark stopped being scared. "zombehs aren't friggin' vampires, Norge."<strong>  
><strong>Norway glared at Denmark. "It's the same thing, Anko. You're ruining the moment now."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel nodded.<strong>  
><strong>"OMFG HE NODDED." Denmark cried.<strong>  
><strong>Ciel inched towards Denmark's neck. 'I think America just gave me an awesome job. And I hope Denmark knows this is fake.'<strong>

**"Sing Meruto!"**  
><strong>"B-b-but the notes are too high!"<strong>  
><strong>"Hey. You tried to sing the Disappearance of Hatsune Miku."<strong>  
><strong>"I-i think my voice is hoarse from singing that."<strong>  
><strong>Prussia sat next to Hungary on the couch. "Why..?"<strong>  
><strong>Hungary smiled like she knew what she was doing. "Just for fun."<strong>  
><strong>Chizu was angry. "That's what it was for?"<strong>  
><strong>Hungary smiled worriedly. "N-no..."<strong>  
><strong>Chizu checked her phone. "My parents are coming back in 3 more hours."<strong>  
><strong>Hungary and Prussia smiled. "What to do in 3 hours..?"<strong>  
><strong>Prussia smiled. "And I have Gumi cosplay, along with others..."<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Norge, so totally not cool bro! He's gonna leave hickies on me!" Den screamed

Norge took out his professional cam-cord and started to film.

"Danish victories are surprisingly, vaguely absent. Why not write some history?"

"Hey, I was able made Sveige surrender once!"

"Watch out. He's getting near your crotch."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

'Heck, why have actors when you can have the real deal,' Norge thought.

* * *

><p>"Here, hold this."<p>

"A fork?"

"Yeah, you're gonna sing that badass song Moziac Roll!"

Prussia handed Chizu a plastic fork.

"Hey Gil, do you here something erotic behind these walls?" Hungary asked, mind floating into all the possibilities.

"Eh?" Prussia puts his ears on the walls. He wanted to puke.

"What is it?"

"Japan. Making out with a Mac."

Prussia slammed his face on the wall repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**"NORGEEE!"**  
><strong>Norway smiled. "Neh, I'll record it for memories.<strong>  
><strong>Denmark, panicking, suddenly threw Ciel off him, and ran into the house into his personal spot in his fetal position.<strong>  
><strong>Ciel looked at Norway. "Hello there, Norway." He said, like nothing happened.<strong>  
><strong>Noraway stared at him. "F*ck off."<strong>

**Chizu stared at Prussia. "...Wut?"**  
><strong>Hungary stared at Prussia then to Chizu. "Um, just ignore that sweetie."<strong>  
><strong>More moans.<strong>  
><strong>Prussia went out of the apartment. "I-I'll be right back..."<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- The Agony of Mathia Kohler Part 3

Miyu

"Did you just tell me to f*ck off!" Ciel stuck out his tongue and flipped the bird.

Norge was definitely amused with this kid. "Heh, I meant f*ck off and die you brat."

The two were having vicious staring contest while Denmark decided to reach for the phone.

"Hello 112, a zombie is currently attacking my boyfriend, so could you please come here as soon as possible!"

"Denmark, you damn moron!"

* * *

><p>"Japan. Making out with a Mac. You don't know how wrong that is, Gilbird?" Prussia talked to his bird as he decided to take a walk. He couldn't get rid of that sick picture. "The awesome me might as well as draw something to get my mind out of...uh."<p>

So he took out a notebook and sketched out whatever popped up in his mind. "So how's this Gilbird... OH MEIN GOTT!" The sketch came out to be Japan. And the Mac. Doing you know what. Prussia gave a sigh and thought for a while. "Maybe this could make some cash."

Tech Crash Love, a Japan x Mac fanbook, by The Sexy Awesome Me, on sales soon!

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Denmark shrieked. "Crahp! They put me on hold! FOR 10 MINUTES."**  
><strong>Ciel smiled. "We're still continuing to stare, aren't we?"<strong>  
><strong>Norway nodded. "None of us lost yet, so..."<strong>  
><strong>After a long 30 minutes...<strong>  
><strong>Denmark began to cry. "We're all gonna die! That zombeh's going to infect EVERYONE. Me, Norge, Ice, Puffin..."<strong>  
><strong>Denmark gasped. "E-even Licorice!"<strong>  
><strong>"Quit talking to your self, Anko."<strong>

**Prussia came back with more cosplay and money. Hungary looked at him. "W-where'd you get those...?"**  
><strong>Prussia smiled and tossed her his book.<strong>  
><strong>Hungary threw it back. "I don't really want to read this..."<strong>  
><strong>Prussia then threw her Meg Luka cosplay.<strong>  
><strong>"Chizu! Put this on and sing 'One More Kiss.'"<strong>  
><strong>Chizu groaned. "Kesesese~" Prussia laughed.<strong>  
><strong>"You have 2 more hours." Chizu said.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Den kept screaming, rolling on the kitchen floor over and over.

"Lackie, do you want me to lose my concentration?"

"That's what she said!"

"Anko, that doesn't even make sense. My damn eyes are getting hard."

"That's what she said!"

Norge and Ciel took a long sigh from that idiot's 'slightly wrong term of use', accidentally blinking

* * *

><p>"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be drawing some more computer p0rn. Ciao~" Prussia left to go to Japan's room.<p>

"Make sure to change the Mac into a hot guy!"

"Will do!"

Tech Crash Love was big hit in Akihabara, of course.

Hungary looked at Chizu eagerly. "Well, let's look at the wonderful cosplay Gil has brought us!"

Chizu sighed and smiled. 'These people may be pervs, but being with them was actually quite fun. I really don't want this to end yet.'

"Chizu, try this on!" Hungary held up a bunny suit, wanting her to sing God Knows.

'On the second thought, f*ck my life.'


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31- The Agony of Mathias Kohler Part 4**

**S-C**

**Ciel sighed. "We'll start after you handle your sweet 'Anko.' "**  
><strong>Norway sighed, too. "'Kay... But how do we handle him?"<strong>  
><strong>Denmark shrieked again. "OH NO, THE ZOMBEH HAS A RAEPE FAECE..."<strong>

**Prussia looked at Japan and his Mac, and ignored them. He sighed and sat on the very girly pink chair. :3 "Now...what to make Mac as..."**  
><strong>He then thought about maccaroni.. Which led to possible outcomes of the eroge.<strong>  
><strong>"Aha~ Chizu, you make a very good Azunyan!"<strong>  
><strong>Chizu flung off the nekomimi and plastic guitar. "Shuttup!" She groaned.<strong>  
><strong>"What's next?"<strong>  
><strong>Hungary frowned. "We only have 5 more..."<strong>  
><strong>"5 is a good number."<strong>  
><strong>"The next one is Mikuru Asahina... A moe chara~"<strong>  
><strong>Chizu's face turned deadpanned. "...Hell no."<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"ZOHBEHS!"

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

"Do you want some some licorice?"

"It's probably infected!"

America and Russia watched the whole situation on a computer.

"America-kun, this is probably the most genius you ever had."

"Haha, I just attached a webcam on that kid!"

"Isn't it amusing to watch other's pain and insanity?"

"Agree with you on this, commie. I even gave Norway a movie deal."

"Kanpai!" America and Russia cheered each other with cola vodka.

"Mr. America, Mr. Russia, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing in my house?"

Lithuania stranded in the door way, trembling.

"We just wanted to take advantage of your high-speed internet dude!"

"And you'll be one with me anyways, da?"

Liet just left and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"We've been doing so well sweetie. Now just put this on!" Hungary shoved the outfit to Chizu.<p>

"Yada! It's too pink and frilly!" Chizu tried to push it away.

"That's the whole point of it, dear."

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**"Sit down and wait for a second!" Ciel said, taping Denmark to a chair.**  
><strong>"That's what she said!"<strong>  
><strong>"Don't make me get Sweden come (HAH.) for you!" Norge said, helping Ciel.<strong>  
><strong>"That's what she said!"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel and Norge were trying to get Denmark to shut up and stay still after they finish they're staring contest.<strong>  
><strong>America began to giggle. "I got that joke that the little Christian said."<strong>  
><strong>America said, noticing the pin on Norway's hair.<strong>  
><strong>"...Okay." Russia said, not getting it.<strong>

**"M-may I serve you...?"**  
><strong>Prussia looked behind him to see Chizuin the famous Mikuru Asahina Maid outfit.<strong>  
><strong>She handed him a glass of tea. "Damn it alll...Damn it all to hell!"<strong>  
><strong>"HEY, CHIZU. MIKURU DOES NOT CUSS." Hungary called out, hearing Chizu.<strong>  
><strong>Chizu walked away, to Hungary. "DAMN IT ALL."<strong>  
><strong>Prussia laughed. "Ah let's see..." He drank the tea and sputtered it out.<strong>  
><strong>"AUGH? What is this crap? Beer is way better than this!"<strong>  
><strong>Prussia wiped his mouth in disgust. He continued to draw Japan and his manly Mac lover. When he drew, he couldn't believe it. "Oi! Why did I draw Mac with a maccaroni head...?"<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- The Agony of Mathias Kohler, Part 5

Miyu

"You're Christian, you should get the reference!" America kept bugging his pal.

"A good majority of us are Protestant," Russia said, still confused.

"Same thing!" America spluttered his milkshake all over him. Russia is not amused.

"Here, this should shut his trap." Norway attached a snippet of duct tape on Den's mouth.

"And this should help too." Ciel held out a syringe.

Norge and Ciel could become good friends afterall. Denmark was hysteria.

"OMG, SYRINGE!" America panicked, holding onto Russia and sobbing madly.

Russia sighed. It happened every year during flu season.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you have macaroni?" Prussia asked .<p>

"Sumimasen, we have no macaroni," Chizu replied, feeling a vein popping.

"What kind of household has no macaroni?"

"Go choke yourself with macaroni."

Prussia was taken back by that comment, starting to walk towards the exit.

"Take a chill pill, Tsunmoe-sama. I will go out for a while, so bye." Prussia waved, getting out.

Hungary looked at Chizu and whacked her head.

"Bad Mikuru-chan! You just lost a customer."

Chizu was tired. Stressed. Beyond the limit.

"You feelin ok Mikuru-chan? Mikuru?"

"Do you know what I feel? I feel like all you otakus should go to hell!" Chizu lifted a table and started to swing it around.

"Mikuru has snapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**"What to use the syringe, for?" Norway said with a small smirk. Ciel shrugged, also smirking. He petted Den's hair. Er...stroked. Yeah.**  
><strong>"DON'T USE IT IS MY OPINION." America said, as if he was with them.<strong>  
><strong>America was clinging to Russia's scarf, holding on for dear life. Russia was a bit into this. Secretly. He didn't know how Alfred would react if he told him he'd like to see more brutal stuff happen.<strong>

**"Eep, Yandere Mikuru!" Hungary said with a light giggle.**  
><strong>"I AM NOT A YANDERE!"<strong>  
><strong>"Chizu! Relax! The Yandere Girl cosplay is next! Save the talent for that!"<strong>  
><strong>"I am not a yandere! And how is being a yandere a talent?"<strong>  
><strong>"Well, you see..."<strong>

**Prussia, on his awesome adventure, to buy macaroni, was feeling... AWESOME.**  
><strong>"Ahaa~ Gilbird! This is a bit exciting!" Gilbird replied by revolving around his head.<strong>  
><strong>As he entered the store, he headed straight to the pasta section.<strong>  
><strong>...Where was Italy?<strong>  
><strong>"Okey, let's see here. We have store brand, at a cheap cost, and then..."<strong>  
><strong>Gasp.<strong>  
><strong>"NO FREAKIN WAY. KRAFT MACARONI AND CHEESE..." He looked at the price.<strong>  
><strong>"What the hell? 9 bucks for this?"<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Is it ok to open my eyes?" America kept his eyes shut as he clinged onto his ally's scarf.

"Sure, why not comrade?" Russia smiled, liking this.

America took a peek at the monitor.

"Let's see how he'll react to this." Ciel and Norge grin widened. Den shook uncontrollably.

"Well, here we go!" Ciel aimed the syringe to Den's arm and released. A single droplet of blood came. America fainted. Russia was amused.

"AMERICA-SAN!" Liet sensed that America was in pain and screamed from across the hallway.

* * *

><p>"This outfit is pretty cute. How's this a yandere's clothing?" Chizu was cosplaying the legendary Rena Ryugu, clad in a white robe and cap.<p>

"It is with this." Hungary held up a cleaver.

"Where the hell did you get such thing?"

"Kitchen. Now snap."

"What?"

"Snap. Go batshite crazy. Hit me."

"I hate you, but I can't kill you!" Chizu looked at her watch. Crap, 30 minutes!

* * *

><p>"Excuse me miss, I think there's a error on the price." Prussia was at the checkout line, holding up his dinner.<p>

"Sir, I don't see anything wrong with the price." The cashier tried to keep a polite appearance.

"Isn't it a tad bit too expensive considering it's chemically radioactive yellow pasta?"

Prussia looked at the lady as if she were stupid.

"I don't see where you're going, sir."

Ore-sama was enraged.

"IT'S 9 FREAKEN DOLLARS! I'm too awesome to pay that price! I demand to see the manager of this store!"


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33- The Agony of Mathias Kohler, Part 6**

**S-C**

**Ciel snorted. "Meh. Look at 'em... Already scared from one drop."**

**Norway sighed. "Let's just stop..."**

**"And leave him here?"**

**Norway nodded. Ciel just sighed. "All right... What will we do while he's stuck like this...?"**

**"WATCH A KITTY MOVIE." America screamed. He wrapped himself around Russia's scarf. Russia began to kol, since there was no more blood.**

**And because of this, America's face was purple, crying blood. Russia was a little bit happier but continued the kols. Liet ran and when he saw this...**

**What a awkward thing this is. "R-Russia-sama? W-what'd you do to M-Mr. America?"**

* * *

><p><strong>"C'mon Chiizuu! Hit me with your best shot~ Fire AWAY~!" Hungary sang.<strong>

**Instead, Chizu cut a vase in half. "No, no, that's not good enough... Why don't you do her famous laugh thingy~?" Hungary said, not satisfied.**

**"What laugh?"**

**"Agh, what an amateur!" Boom, there it was~**

**"Ama-teur?" Chizu cut a table in half.**

**"...Still not good enough."**

**While the cashier went to get the manager, Prussia started to think. "In K-On, Mugi got people by negotiating... Ah. By looks." Prussia tried his best to put a smexy look. When the lady manager came back. "Hallo... There was an issue, but I'm pretty sure a beautiful lady like you can fix it, ja?"**

Miyu

"Do you have anything in the closet?" Ciel asked.

"Not really."

"You suck."

Ciel took the syringe and began to poke Den's face. "You're pretty hopeless, ya kno... GUH!"

Den punched Ciel right in the stomach, flying him out of the front door to outside. Immediately, the door was shut and locked.

Ciel was bewildered.

And so were Russia and Lithuania, partially forgetting about America, dying...

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Chizu released her anger by slashing the table into pieces.<p>

"Not bad~ Now you see me with a baseball bat. What do you do?" Hungary asked the challenge.

Chizu held up the cleaver. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Why not?~" Hungary happily held up her hands in surrender.

* * *

><p>In the end, the awesome Prussia-sama was kicked out of that blasted establishment.<p>

"Geez, their eyes were probably burned by my awesome smexiness that they had to kick me out. Yeah, that had to be it!" Prussia thought. What to do now? Oh right, he had to go back to Chizu's.

Looking around for some form of transport, Prussia spotted a pair of high school boys hanging around with their bikes.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll be taking one of these. And you better give me credit for those! " Prussia pointed at their uniforms* and took a bike.

One of the boys ran after him. "Hey, you thief! Give it back!"

"Kesesese, you guys should be makin out now!"

The two looked at each other and blushed.

"I can ride my bike with no handlebars!` No handlebars!~ No handlebars!~" Prussia pedaled away.

*I just learned that Jap. boy uniforms come from Prussian military uniforms.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34- What Now?**

**S-C**

**Ciel got up. "Lemme in!"**

**Norway opened the door. "Jeez. Scared when you know your friend is here."**

**Ciel's eyes widened. "Friend? Did I hear that right? Does that mean-"**

**"Hell no. You see... 'F' is for friends who do stuff together. 'U' is for you and me. 'N' is for anywhere and anytime at all..."**

**Ciel gushed. "It sounds so wrong..."**

**AMERICA TURNED BACK TO NORMAL... "Ah, will you look at that. They're talking about friendship."**

**Liet sighed, still trembling. Russia's kols went down a small bit. "So(Kol) America-kun, where(kolkol) do you think(kol) we should go, now?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chizu sighed. "You idiot... Why do you want me to hit you?"<strong>

**"Well..." Hungary thought about it. "I was thinking about HetaOni..."**

**"What the hell is that?"**

**Hungary showed her the videos and pictures. "So this Italy dude... And that Germany... And..." Chizu shivered.**

**Hungary smiled. "Wonderful, eh?"**

**"Not at all!"**

**"Look, Ma, no hands! Kesesesese!" The awesome Ore-Sama said, obviously not showing off. He finally arrived to the apartment.**

**"Hey, I didn't get any macaroni, but-"**

**"OHMAN, I WONT SLEEP TONIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU..." Chizu shrieked.**

**"This isn't even scary, Chizu!"**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"You know what, I'll pass on that little friendship of yours..." Ciel got out and shut the door. "Bloody hell, Iwill forever be mentally scarred when I hear the word FUN again."

"Dude, get back in there and learn the power of friendship!" America yelled at the monitor.

Russia kept koling and Liet facepalmed.

'This is my life, which sucks. That's it! I'm gonna jump out of a window!' Liet thought, opening a window and planning to jump. "Farewell world!"

"LIET, YOU CAN'T JUMP!"

* * *

><p>"Is that tsunmoe-sama screaming?" Prussia looked up at the apartment.<p>

"Could you please leave? I only have 15 min before my parents come, not to mention that I have to handle the moaning on the other side of the wall!" Chizu was hiding in her bed's blankets.

Hungary sighed and smiled. "I will go, but just get out of the covers sweetie."

"Yada! That thing is worse than Hell Girl and Death Note combined!"

"For a girl who hates otakus, you seem to know quite a bit of knowledge of the likes," Hungary smirked.

Chizu was anxious. "Haha, what are you talking about? Anime and manga are for NEETs and hikikomoris and hentais and..."

"Chizu, by any chance, are you a closet otaku?"

* * *

><p><strong>S-C<strong>

**Ciel walked out, now a man of his own. Er, boy of his own.**

**Norge just watched him pass by and untied Denmark. "OHGOD, thank you Norge."**

**"I need real friends..."**

**"You have the Nordics."**

**"That... doesn't count."**

**He handed Denmark a jar of licorice and went to his room. "Wall... Meet head."**

**America sighed. "Liet, you have so much to live for!"**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I have to take care of a brother who is girly, be held by a lunatic (kolkolkol), and..."**

**America put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I understand... I was taken care of a seme who believed in black magic."**

**Hungary sighed. "Gil, what's Japan doing?"**

**Prussia checked and came back a bit revolted. "He made the floor dirty, I can tell you that."**

**"My room..." Chizu said, trembling.**

**She peeked out. "Hungary-sama?"**

**"Eeep~ She called me Sama!"**

**"Shutup. Well, we have one more costume, don't we?"**

**Hungary nodded, smiling. "Ah, yes..."**


	36. Chapter 35

Chpater 35- Breaking the 4th Wall

Miyu

"Really, when is this story gonna end? It bloody takes forever!" Ciel talked to himself, apparently walking somewhere unknown. "And don't forget the Chizu subplot. These 2 fangirls have to do something! I mean they could have made me done something bada-AY!"

Suddenly, the sky started to rain croissants and burnt scones.

"What the bloody hell?" Ciel picked up a scone and took a bite. It was surprisingly delicious.

Again, a vortex formed in the sky, but this time, the light was angelic. "Don't you dare break the fourth wall!"

Ciel was amazed. "Kamisama?"

* * *

><p>"Liet, check it out!" America pointed at the monitor.<p>

"Oh wow! Is that h-heaven?" Liet was impressed.

"It sure looks like it." America thought for a minute, coming up with a brilliant idea. "Screw Norway's novel! We can make an even better one!"

"What is (kol) the (kolkol) title (kol)?"

"What's the dude's name again? Cew, Ceit... Oh Ciel! Yeah Ciel the Punk!"

"Mr. America, do you think using a British delinquent can hit the box office?'

"Sure he can! Even Artie will like it since he used to be badass and stuff. Hey, check this out!"

* * *

><p>"Guys, I only have 5 minutes left. I'm not into all that moe or yaoi or otakuness, but I did<p>

learn and experience new things. I thank you for all that." Chizu turned away as she blushed.

Prussia and Hungary ran and hugged Chizu.

"D'aww, Chizu that's so sweet! Now if you could just cosplay into this..." Hungary squeezed her.

"Bring it on! I can fit into anything!" Chizu had a new-found confidence of the art of cosplaying- no matter how girly or embarrassing it was.

"Hey you two, check out the awesome vortex!" Prussia pointed at the television. The trio watched and became speechless.

"Are those angels!"

* * *

><p>"Denmark, hurry up!"<p>

"I'm coming! Licorice, we'll always be together!"

Norway sighed as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. "Geez, he'll be missing something spectacular that could rival Ice's auroras." Norge turned to the tv to see a wide-eyed Ciel looking up into the skies

"This kid is up for something... amazing."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36- Top the World!**

**S-C**

**And there it was. Britannia Angel and Neko France battling food.**  
><strong>Ciel watched in amazement and then snorted. "Oh wow, so you're causing this."<strong>  
><strong>"SHUT UP!" They said in unison. Ciel sighed.<strong>  
><strong>"Now, how will this end? Me on top...?"<strong>

**Liet sighed. "Mr. America, can't you think of a better name? Ciel the Punk is a bit too plain..."**  
><strong>"Oh well. Russia agrees with it, right commie?"<strong>  
><strong>"...Da."<strong>  
><strong>And so. there it was, starting as a not too known story on .<strong>

**Chizu sighed. Azusa's Listen cosplay. There was a sudden knock on the door.**  
><strong>"Ah, they're here!" Chizu cried a bit softly. Hungary rushed to put all the costumes in Chizu's closet.<strong>  
><strong>"Gil, c'mon!" Hungary said, grabbing Prussia running towards the vortex.<strong>  
><strong>"What about Jap-"<strong>  
><strong>"Byee Chizu-chaan! It was fun!"<strong>  
><strong>Chizu teared up.<strong>  
><strong>"Bye Hungary-sama! Bye Prussia-kuun~!"<strong>  
><strong>And with that, the two left. Chizu let a tear stroll down her cheek.<strong>  
><strong>"Chizu!"<strong>  
><strong>"Coming, Mama." She opened the door for her two parents. They stared at her. "What have you've been doing while we were gone, Chizu?"<strong>  
><strong>She smiled. "Oh nothing..."<strong>  
><strong>Her mother went to her room. "...Chizu... There's a man... in your room..."<strong>

**Denmark and Norway watched. "Amazing." Denmark said. "Too bad it's not licorice, though. That really sucks."**  
><strong>Norway sighed. "Anko..."<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

"Top the world!~ Hahaha~" Ciel started to run happily in circles of light. "Yes, this is how it'll end. I'll get world domination and then destroy it all! I'll even get my parent's vengeance in it too! WooHoo~"

"He completely lost it." Britannica Angel and Nekomimi France were dumbstruck. And so was the rest of the world from Tokyo to Oslo to Vilnius. Even the underworld.

"That's my bocchan for you!" Sebby aka workb*tch wiped a tear while rowing another person to damnation.

"On the other hand Mr. America, that couldn't even sell one ticket to be honest," Liet sighed.

America gasped, "Eh? What are you talkin about? At least there no blood or ghosts or Nazi zombehs. Right Commie?"

"Kol?"

"What the heck? I don't even..." Norge stared at the events on TV.

"Domination? Must we declare war on him, licorice?" Den talked to his piece of candy before turning to the window. "Oh hey, you can actually see it outside."

* * *

><p>"Hoshit..." Chizu turned around to her room, the weird noise becoming strangely louder. "Mom, let me take care of that for a sec!" Chizu ran to the door and slammed on opened it. "Personification of my country, get out of my household right now!"<p>

Japan, perfectly normal, took off his eyes from the Mac and looked at Chizu puzzled. "May I finish this eroge first?"

The nation flashed Chizu the game at it's _best part._

"Oh god, my eyes! If that's where the sound came from, what's that white stuff on the floor?"

"Aisu kurimu."

"Uh... let me take a moment to sink that in." Chizu turned to a wall and shrugged of that dirty thought.

"By the way, did you see the vortex outside?'

"The other two are outside observing it. Chotto, shouldn't you be out... oh wow the sky is turning very dark." Chizu looked at the window. "It's kinda scary..."

"Like the Ring?"

"Hell no!"


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37- Top the World! Part 2**

**S-C**

**Ciel stood triumphantly. He smirked. "Now... I have to make myself a bit known first. But how...?" Ciel laughed as he summoned ghosts to fly around and send the message of Ciel the Punk.**

**"Hoshit!" America cried. "I... I jinxed it!"**

**"...Lovely, da?"**

**"Not at all, commie!"**

**America was now in his emo corner. "I'm going to die..."**

**"Out! Now!" Chizu said.**

**"But..." Japan looked at his Mac. "Just a few more things and-"**  
><strong>"There won't be a Tsunmoe-sama Volume whatever, when you leave." She grumbled.<strong>

**Japan took his Mac and dived through the vortex. "Ah... Thank Kami-sama."**

**Chizu's father opened the door. "What is the white stuff, Chizu...?"**

**"...Aisu kurimu, papa!"**

* * *

><p>Miyu<p>

So yeah... America is in the emo corner, believing it's the end of the world while Russia koling at him. Liet-chan couldn't take it anymore and jumps out of the window only to be sucked into the vortex. Norge decided to write another part of his novel as Denmark assembling a licorice army to defend against that said vortex. Nekomimi France and Britannica Angel are watching in horror as Ciel rises and advertises his story to the world. All well ends well, sorta.

Chizu looks at window, feeling bad for kicking Japan out and into the vortex. 'I must do something cuz it's getting darker by the minute!' she thought. Chizu opened her closet full of cosplay and dresses up in her kira kira idol outfit. 'Remember what Japan, Hungary, and Prussia taught you.'

So this was Chizu's attempt to save the world by singing Seikan Hikou in front of that said vortex.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38- Sucked In**

**S-C**

**Now... This probably the final ending. You're thinking, 'Finally! Does everyone die now?' And the answer: Not just yet, maybe. ;D Chizu sang the last words as the darkness was about to swallow the whole sky. She waited a few seconds and sighed. "I couldn't... help my friends."**

**Suddenly, the vortex broke into pieces then reformed to a brighter one. Chizu's eyes began to widen. She was being sucked in. "What's happening?" She held onto a door knob, but when she finally thought of how the Yaoi Trio were sucked in the vortex... She finally let go.**

**Ciel laughed. "This is greaat! Everything according to plan." He said, with a dark smirk. Suddenly, the ghosts were too, being sucked in the vortex. "The hell?"**

**Nekomimi France and Britannica Angel stood next to Ciel. The three stared in awe. "Was this according to your plan, mon cheri?"**

**Ciel nodded to say no, and they were all sucked in.**

**America peeked at the computer monitor and saw Ciel being taken to the vortex. "Oh god... Does this mean..."**

**"What, America-kun?" Russia asked a bit disappointed Liet jumped to the vortex.**

**"Does this mean we'll be taken, commie...?"**

**Russia sighed.**

**"We'll find out, da?" He said, as he grabbed America bridal style and ran straight to the vortex.**

**"A-Anko! The vortex might take us!" Norway said with more worry on his face.**

**"PFFFFFT, don't worry. Sgt. Lic will save us."**

**And when the the vortex pointed a bit towards them... Sgt. Lic and his army did.**

**So, that leaves us to most of the countries sucked in the vortex... But not Denmark and Norge. But who knows what might happen next?**

* * *

><p>CHOTTO! This is not the end! Some sorta of sequel is in the planning.<p>

Many thanks to those who reviewed, alert, faved, or just simply read (just seeing the traffic stats makes me happy). More of those would be greatly appreciated for such a story like this.

Also, give thanks to Shibu-Chan if you see her.

Off to stalk livejournal on Hetalia vol.4!

Miyuki- The Awesome Stalker


	40. Return of the Punk

**Update: Sequel's here if you want to read. Remember to take out of the spaces!**

**http:/ ****www. fanfiction. net /s/ 7270918 /1/ Sucked_In**


End file.
